


Wedding Guests

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Multi, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he was scared to invite them, that doesn't mean his teammates don't want to come to his wedding.  Something that Kim firmly reminds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Guests

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I always has a hard time accepting Billy/Cestra. Now, Billy/Cestro, I'm all behind that. But then I though Tideus should be involved because reasons. And considering Billy and Kim were the last two original Rangers to leave, I figured that they had a pretty close friendship that I liked. So, I wrote it. Enjoy!

He blinked when he saw her striding up the hallway, a package in her arms and a grin on her face. He tried to figure it out. It wasn’t like it was easy to get to Aquitar and Zordon had been dead for a little under a year. She stopped in front of him, folded her arms, and gave him a look. “So, why did Delphine have to call me?”

Billy just blinked before Kim threw her arms around him and then punched his arm. “Kim!” He exclaimed but her look was having none of it.

“You didn’t invite us to your wedding?!” She asked and he looked a little embarrassed.

“It isn’t a quick holiday, Kim,” he muttered and she rolled her eyes. “The teleportation to make it to Aquitar shouldn’t have been operational.”

“It wasn’t,” she answered. “When we got the message from Delphine, I took a number out of Tommy’s black book, called Ashley, and she helped me get here with the Astro Megaship.”

“Kim, what did you do?” He asked. She waved her hand.

“Ashley and Zhane thought it was a good idea,” she answered. He started to remind her that that wasn’t an answer, but she was already on to the next bit. “Since we were all split up, we decided I’d get here first and Jason would make sure everyone else came.”

Billy looked at the ground. “I missed you,” he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him again.

“We missed you too,” she answered. “And a little thing like a different planet isn’t going to stop us from coming. Neither is the fact that you didn’t tell us you were with Tideus and Cestro instead of Cestra. So you’re gay and have two fiancés. So what? That means that if you adopt any kids, they’re really going to need their Auntie Kim.”

“We were thinking about adopting a little girl,” Billy said quietly. Kim beamed.

“You’re going to need to fix the teleporter,” she scolded. “And open your present.”

He did as she said and then looked at her. “Kim…”

“I’ve been waiting for this announcement since you ran off with the Aquitians,” she said. “Delphine sent me some pics.”

He looked at the human version of a marriage robe for the wedding and then looked back at her. She just stood there for a minute as she waited. “Thank you,” he said. “Aquitians don’t have groomsmen, but they have trusted companions. Will you guys…?”

Kim nodded. “Jason can keep the others under control, but of course we will.”

“What will you be doing?” He asked and she rolled her eyes.

“What I’ve been doing since we were six,” she answered. “Helping you remember how great you are.”

He pulled her into another hug which she easily reciprocated. He turned as he saw Cestro and Tideus in the doorway. “My family is on their way,” he said quietly. His fiancés just smiled.


End file.
